We Meet Again
by jenisky
Summary: COMPLETED A witch in disguise, a love from another life, a bunch of persuasion, A story that ends in...well, I'm not going to tell you! rhr
1. An Unexpected Discovery

A/N: I'm REALLY sorry for not updating my other story…The VeryExpected Romance.  (YES, there's no space between Very and Romance)  I just felt like writing one of my "so insanely Brilliant, it's stupid" ideas.  (Really, that's what I call them)

OK, This is gonna be a short fic, probably, about how Harry, Ron, and Hermione meet…well, You'll just have to read to find out, now won't you?

**Chapter 1:** An Unexpected Discovery

            It was pouring rain, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked home in muggle London.  They all shared a rather large flat, and they all had gone out to dinner.

            Suddenly, Harry stopped dead.  He was peering into a little teashop, called Miz Meyers Magical Mixtures and Moonshines.  It was the only shop that was owned by a witch, obviously, but after she performed the magic to make the drink first-rate, she put a memory charm on her customers, so they wouldn't remember a thing…unless they could prove they're witches or wizards.  

            The trio is regular customers to Miz Meyers, and Harry stopped, before the teashop, like he'd never seen anything like it.  Hermione and Ron exchanged nervous glances.  Harry hadn't gotten like this for a while…the last time was right after Harry defeated Lord Voldemort…the most powerful wizard ever in existence.  That was in their seventh, and final, year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Now, they have been out of Hogwarts for almost five years.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione, cautiously.

"Th-That girl…I know her," stuttered Harry, as he pointed into Miz Meyers.

            "How?" asked Ron.  "She looks kinda busy…"

            He was right.  She was giving some guy a rather _unusual _massage.

            "I was married to her."

A/N:  I promise future chapters will be longer; this was kinda like a prelude.  Review to tell me if I should continue!!  (If you want me to, I update quickly.  Like, every day, or every other day, though it might be to a different story.)


	2. Finding Out

A/N: Ok, Hermione30, I'm writing this chapter because you said to.  I wasn't gonna write another tonight, but….

Oh, and yea, if I didn't write it, I'd be confused, but I have the whole plot written out.  Things will clear up in this chapter.  *Goes and reads last chappie, with mind totally blank* yes, if I didn't know what happens, I'd be confused.  Well, enough rambling and repeating…ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: (Sry, I forgot last chapter) I don't Harry Potter…never will.

**Chapter 2:** Finding out

            "You were WHAT??"  Hermione and Ron exclaimed in unison, so loud that several muggles turned around and stared.

            "Yeah, I was married to her.  In a different life.  Her name…her name was…Jasmine.  Yes, Jasmine Fria.  She was a witch."  An insane grin spread over Harry's face.  Hermione was scared…it seemed like one of her best friends was going mad.

            "Harry?  Are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked again.

            "Yeah, I'm fine just…reminiscing," said Harry, with a dreamy look on his face as he stared at Jasmine, giving her…um…unusual massage.  "Lets go in and see her."

            Ron and Hermione looked as though they were wondering whether or not to apparate to St. Mungos.

            "Come ON!" cried Harry, as he grabbed Ron's arm.

            "Harry, we're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on," said Ron, seriously.

            "Alright," grumbled Harry, giving in.  "I'll tell you.  No, I already told you.  We were married.  In a former life, or something.  I can feel it.  Look, I'll prove it.  I'll call her over."

            "Wait, Harry.  You're not done explaining."

            "Oh, yeah.  Well, I'll call her over later.  This is gonna sound really corny and untrue, but I read in a book somewhere, Hermione can back me up…" Hermione's eyes brightened at the mention of a book.  "I read that if two people share a special bond, made solely by true, unconditional love, it is impossible to forget, even after death.  Even if it was in a different life…"

            "Yes!  I've read all about that, in a book called _Love or Something Like It…All It's Secrets, Emotions, and Rules_," said Hermione, importantly.  "It clearly stated that, well, Harry already explained it quite well, and its called Nonpareil Deify."

            "God," exasperated Ron, "Five years out of school, and she still acts like a walking encyclopedia!"

            Harry chuckled, and Hermione shot them both a cold glare.

            "Okay, Harry, now that we know somewhat what's going on, shall we go in?" Ron said, rather zealously, as though he wanted an _unusual _massage, too.

            "Ron!  Harry can't just waltz right in, and say, 'Hey, I know you from a former life…we were married!'" whispered Hermione, impatiently.

            "Well, what's you're clever idea, Little-Miss-Perfect?"

            "Ron, that was appropriate in first year, maybe, but we're 22 years old!  Grow UP!"

            "'Ron, that was appropriate in first year, maybe, but we're 22 years old!  Grow UP!'" mimicked Ron.

            Hermione groaned, and opened her mouth to scream something back at Ron, but Harry put a hand over her lips, muffling the sound.

            "Not now, guys.  I wanna go see Jasmine."

            Harry looked around carefully, and then took out his wand, pointed at his two best friends, muttered, "_Followsophis!_" and led the way as Hermione and Ron unwillingly followed.

            The trio walked through the door, and the tinkling of the copper bell could be heard.  Miz Meyers, who was a year older than them and American, was sitting at a table, getting up when she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

            "Hey Guys!  The usual, I presume…?"

            She couldn't finish her sentence, because Harry cut her off screaming, "JASMINE!"

            When she didn't turn around, he yelled her name again.  Still no response.

            "Harry?" asked Miz Meyers, "Are you tryin' to get that girls attention?  Here, let me help.  Her names not Jasmine…I don't think…. Hey!  Hey, you, the player!"

            At this Jasmine turned around from the extreme amount of kissing she was now doing with her "massage" client.

            "What??" she asked, sounding like a Valley-Girl, and very annoyed from being interrupted from something so important.

            "This is Harry…" Jasmine looked at him, and jumped slightly.  _No, it couldn't be… _"Ron and Hermione."

            She waved, being everything but friendly, and turned back to the young man whose face was covered in pink lipstick.

            "JASMINE!" Harry yelled again, as he ran between tables to get to her.

            "WHAT??" she yelled again, frustrated.

            "Ah HA!  Your name IS Jasmine.  That's good to know."

            _Ooops_, thought Jasmine.

            "Harry?  Come 'ere for a minute…I wanna talk to ya." Drawled Miz Meyers.

            "I'll talk to YOU later…" said Harry to Jasmine.  She shrugged, and went back to adding more lipstick to the poor muggles face.  He seemed to be enjoying it, though.

*          *          *

"Harry, I just wanna to tell you a li'l 'bout this playa' girl.  She's a pretty girl, yes, but dat's da…wait, lemme check…332 guy I've seen her with.  She's bad news, Harry.  She's a girl who likes flava' o' da weeks too much…mor' like flava' o' da _dayz_…

*          *          *

"Ron, their called _dill pickles_," said Hermione slowly, as though explaining to a toddler.

"Wow, 'Mione, their _good!_"

Dill Pickles.  The new muggle food that Miz Meyers put on all the little, round tables.  Hermione thought it was getting to be a bad idea.  Ron already had two jars, and was going steady on his third.  Once the jars were empty, they magically refilled themselves.  (This was one example of how small magic was used around the bar, and why Miz Meyers was waiting to get her 'laser door memory charm'…as a muggle walked out of the door, this laser beam will rid them of all the magic they witnessed)

Hermione and Ron were sitting at a little table, waiting for Harry to do whatever he wanted to.

Napkins also fascinated Ron.  Ordinary, paper napkins, that said, "100% recycled material," on them.  "Weird!  I've only seen wizard ones, where they wipe your face clean for you."

*          *          *

Harry ignored Miz Meyer's comments about Jasmine, and walked up to her once the bright-pink-faced (because of the lipstick) young muggle left.  

She turned around, and there he was in front of her.  _Oh, bloody hell, what AM I gonna do now?  Oh forget it, he knows already.  I could tell._

She pretended that nothing was wrong.  "Sooooo, you want a massage, pink face, a red face, or a bedroom?"

"Jasmine, you know why I'm here."

Jasmine could tell her nervous face gave her away.

"Okay, Harry, love.  Listen…"

*          *          *

_To be continued…_

A/N: Well, I'm almost done this story.  One or two more chappies will end it.  

         BTW, I had a dream this happened, and Jasmine was one of my classmates.  

(That's not her real name)  That's why I wrote this story, and this one's dedicated to you, Jen!

TTYL!

*FairySprinkles*


	3. The suprise

_Hermione and Ron were sitting at a little table, waiting for Harry to do whatever he wanted to._

Napkins also fascinated Ron.  Ordinary, paper napkins, that said, "100% recycled material," on them.  "Weird!  I've only seen wizard ones, where they wipe your face clean for you."

_***_

            Hermione slowly shook her head.  Ron, seeing this, said, "Hermione?  Can I speak to you?  Outside?"

            Hermione was a little curious as she said, "sure."

            They walked outside.

            "Erm…" Ron stopped at the awkward moment.  "Hermione, I've been wanting to ask you for over a year…"

*          *          *

_Previous Chappie: _

_Harry ignored Miz Meyer's comments about Jasmine, and walked up to her once the bright-pink-faced (because of the lipstick) young muggle left.  _

_She turned around, and there he was in front of her.  _Oh, bloody hell, what AM I gonna do now?  Oh forget it, he knows already.  I could tell.

_She pretended that nothing was wrong.  "Sooooo, you want a massage, pink face, a red face, or a bedroom?"_

_"Jasmine, you know why I'm here."_

_Jasmine could tell her nervous face gave her away._

_"Okay, Harry, love.  Listen…"_

_***_

            Jasmine paused, and glanced at Harry's face.  She saw his expression—sadness and happiness at the same time—and opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

            "Jasmine, I…I love you.  Please marry me again.  I know you love me, since you recognized me.  I can tell by your face…"

            He stopped abruptly, as Jasmine was silently crying.  Clumsily, she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a ring; with the biggest diamond Harry had ever seen in it.

            "Harry—I'm…I'm engaged."

            A/N: Short, but who cares?  I'll add the next chapter tonight too.  

Until later, Jennie*~


	4. The Question

_            Previous Chappie: _

_"Erm…" Ron stopped at the awkward moment.  "Hermione, I've been wanting to ask you for over a year…"_

_****_

            He paused for dramatic effect.  "What did you get on your N.E.W.T.S?  You never did tell me…"

            Hermione's face fell; she thought he was going to ask something else.  She opened her mouth to tell him, but he put a hand over it.

            "Just kidding," toyed Ron.  He suddenly became serious. "Will you marry me?"

            Hermione stood outside, dumbfounded.  Ron was asking him to marry her?  In front of their favorite bar?  Something Ron would do…

            "Yes, Ron, I…I think I love you."  (A/N: had to put that.  Have that stupid song in my head_, "I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of…"_ blah blah blah.  Sry for the lameness, I just want to end this story.)

            Ron took her hand, twirled her around, and kissed her, not realizing what was going on inside the tavern.

            *          *          *

_            Pre Ch:_

_He stopped abruptly, as Jasmine was silently crying.  Clumsily, she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a ring; with the biggest diamond Harry had ever seen in it._

_            "Harry—I'm…I'm engaged."_

            Harry thought his ears were malfunctioning.  "Excuse me?  I thought I just heard you say you were engaged."

            She nodded slowly.

            Harry turned pale.  "But you…you and the guy who just left?!  Miz Meyers told me she's seen you with 332 guys…you have a new one every day…"

            "Yes, well, my fiancé is a muggle, and I don't really love him, he just forced me into it…I don't really want to talk about that.  But Harry, You know I love you!  You remember the name of the bond we share."

            "Yes.  Nonpareil Deify."

            "Well, then…" she stopped.  "Oh, Harry, I really love you, I will always remember how it felt to be in your arms…"

            "Well," said Harry slowly, "Sometimes, people need reminding."

            He hugged her, but she kissed him.  Like there was no tomorrow.

            "Please," she whispered between breaths, "let me marry you."

            Harry made an even bigger diamond appear out of midair, but it was not a regular diamond ring.  The whole thing was made of diamonds, including the band, which was a big, long one.  It sparkled, even though there was no sunlight.

            "Ha-Harry!  It's beautiful!" Jasmine exclaimed, as she slid it on her finger.  "It fits perfectly!"

            "I know," said Harry, smugly.

            She kissed him again, but he pulled away.

            "What about your fiancé?" he asked.

            "Harry…you're my fiancé."

            "No, the muggle one."

            Jasmine froze.  "Oh, yeah, him.  Er, Harry, would you mind coming with me to talk to him?"

            Before she finished her sentence, Harry was gone.

            He apparated into a huge apartment in America.  Outside was a big city, with lots of cars and lights.  He saw on a big sign: _"NYC, the city that never sleeps"_

            _Hm_, thought Harry, _I guess that's where I am, then._

            Harry turned around as he heard a person behind him.  He turned around.  The muggle was holing a gun pointed straight at Harry's chest.

            "Who are you," the muggle spat, his voice wavering because of fear.

            "You don't need to know.  All I need to know is if you're engaged to Jasmine Fria, and I'm guessing you are, because there's her picture," said Harry, pointing to the coffee table that held a large picture of Jasmine.

            Harry pulled out his wand.

            "OH!  YOU'RE ONE OF HER KIND!"

            The muggle picked up a telephone, but before he could dial a number, he went rigid with a spell that hit him, and flew back against the wall.

            "Hello?" asked the muggle, "Who am I?  Where am I?  Who are you?  Wow, look at all the pretty colors," he pointed to the window.  "Ooh, what's this?" inquired the muggle, looking at the disconnected telephone.

            Figuring that his Memory Charm worked, Harry disapparated back to the bar.

*          *          *

A/N: This story really is very stupid, but I had a dream about it, and then I dreamt I wrote it in fanfic, so la de da.  Pleez review, even if it's to tell me how stupid it is.

I'm adding an epilogue, and then its gonna be finished.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue!!

            Hermione and Ron were happily married, accompanied by Harry and Jasmine.  They had a double wedding, and the biggest celebration since Dumbledore became headmaster followed.

            Both Ron and Hermione's lips were occupied on the way to the reception, and Harry and Jasmine got a chance to talk.

            "So Harry…I was wondering what to name our kids…"

_five years later_

Hermione just became pregnant with hers and Ron's first child, and Harry and Jasmine we're going on their forth baby.  When Hermione and Jasmine had their children, they were both born on the same day, June 22, 2024, and Harry and Jasmine named their baby girl Deify, as that's how they came together again in this life… Nonpareil Deify. 

THE END


End file.
